


spooky

by Eizenfaust



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eizenfaust/pseuds/Eizenfaust
Summary: boo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	spooky

**Author's Note:**

> boo

hello, i ghost. boo.

**Author's Note:**

> boo


End file.
